Ritual of SIASC (quest)
La Quest aquí mencionada sólo existe en el Universo de la mente de Mart0103. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. 'Ritual of SIASC' Inicio Para empezar el quest, habla con el J-Mod de siempre en el centro de Falador, donde empezara la conversación siguiente: J-Mod: These are urgent news. You know, after Bot Nuke we damaged somewhat the SIASC’s money production. However, Soviet now is interested in getting all the Gaueko’s overloads. Player: Gaueko’s overloads? J-Mod: Yes, When Gaueko leveled to 123 Herblore level, he hided 5 Gaueko’s overloads in all Runescape. I have one, but Soviet currently has 3. Player: And what will happen if he gets all the 5 Gaueko’s overloads? J-Mod: Well, you see, I need them for Optimus, the second Bot Nuke. But if Soviet gets them all, he’ll use them for a Ritual that will make him and his bots invencible at all, and if that happens, Jagex won’t be able to do anything. Player: So where can I find the last Gaueko overload? J-Mod: I’m not sure, but as far as I know, Soviet made the invasion to Ardougne to get one Gaueko Overload there. Also, the remaining overload must be on an island. I suspect it could be Dragonthoot, I mean, it’s useless at all. Try searching there while I get the exact location. J-Mod: I’ll send some JOB’s to assist you. Player: JOB? J-Mod: Jagex Official Bot, I also have no idea on what are those, but they should be able to help us. Dragontooth Island Dirígete con el fantasma para ir a Dragontooth Island, cuando llegues a Dragontooth, habran unos pocos JOB’s (Jagex Official Bot) y un P-Mod (Player Mod). Los JOB varian entre level 79 y 115, mientras usan armaduras con pedazos baratos de Dragon, y el resto Rune y/o Adamant, todos con Abyssal Whip. Habla con el P-Mod, quien te dirá la situación ahí. P-Mod: It’s good to see you arrive here, Soviet has established a base here in the island to make an expedition to the Eastern Lands, you know, in search of the Gaueko overload. Player: So the last Gaueko overload isn’t here? P-Mod: It seems that no, however, we need to stop the Soviet’s General here. P-Mod: We may not have a sufficient army to launch an attack, you’ll have to find a way to deal with the base. Dirígete a la pequeña península de la isla, y empezara un cutscene. Veraz en la península una pequeña cabaña. Player: Is this Soviet’s Base? Entonces saldrá un Soviet’s Captain (level 123). Soviet’s Captain: Hey! Is that one that killed The Bot!! Bots, revenge his death!!!. De la cabaña saldrán muchos Bots (level 138). Y llegará el P-Mod con los J0B’s. P-Mod: Get out of here! I’ll distract them as long as I can. Después de eso, tú correrás fuera de la pantalla, y la batalla (o más bien masare) comenzara. Después de que los Bots terminen de masacrar a los J0B’s, el capitán dirá: Jajajajaja, I knew Russian Bots never fail. Y el P-Mod hará teleport con una tableta. Entonces, la pantalla regresara a ti, junto con el fantasma, quien dira: I knew something like that would happen. I can take you directly to the base without passing all those bots. Cuando estés listo, puedes decirle que quieres rodear media isla para llegar a la base desde Port Phasmatys o ahí mismo en Dragontooth Island. Cuando le digas que estés listo, te llevara hasta halla, y te dira: Look at those barrels full of gunpowder! You may burn them with a tinderbox! Aparecerás en la parte trasera de la cabaña, y habrá barriles llenos de polvora y uno lleno de tinderboxes, donde puedes agarrar una si no tienes en la mochila o la tinderbox. Si te mueves fuera del espacio entre la pared y el mar, los Bots (level 138) te verán y atacaran. La única forma de poder estar en paz de nuevo es matar a todos y estar entre la pared y el mar antes del respawn (lo cual es demasiado difícil ya que apenas uno de ellos era el jefe de Bot Slayer) o hacer teleport/morir. Por lo que se recomienda no salirse de ese espacio. Cuando intentes quemar la polvora, el fantasma huira con el bote, y veras a el Soviet’s General (level 135). Soviet’s General usa un iron dagger, y puede pegar hasta 950, pero con Protect from Meele prayer estas a salvo. Cuando lo venzas, aparecerán el J-Mod y los Jonas Barrow Brothers. J-Mod: You could have killed yourself with that gunpowder! It doesn’t matter now; I’ll get the Barrow Brothers to clean the rest of the island from Soviet Bots’ presence. I’ve changed temporary their respawn location here, so that they will be able to do that. J-Mod: I’ll also have the location of the last Gaueko overload! Meet me at Falador, and before you go… El J-Mod te entrega 500 Mystery Boxes (iguales al antiguo evento). J-Mod: Soviet somehow filled my bank and inventory with them, get rid of them before you return with me, otherwise I won’t be able to tell you the location, since they send every single sound they receive to Soviet. Deshazte de las Mystery Boxes, el mejor método es morir con todas ellas, ya que no las recuperaras, y si leguas a completar todas las 500 no te dará reward, con un mensaje diciendo “Runescaped, problem?”. Una vez que te deshagas de ellas del método que elijas, regresa con el J-Mod en Falador. Camino a Tutorial Island J-Mod: Okay, I’m glad you’re here; I’ve detected the Gaueko Overload in Tutorial Island, underground with the copper, tin, and the rats. Player: Tutorial Island?? How are we going to arrive there? Soviet aparece. Soviet: You won’t. J-Mod, you forgot one Mystery Box, look at your ban-hammer. El J-Mod mira su ban-hammer y detecta un Mystery Box pegado a él, el J-Mod la agarra, y avienta al piso. Soviet: It’s a luck I have a fleet ready at the Shipyard to part anywhere. You’re too late to do anything! Soviet hace teleport. J-Mod: Quickly, There’s no time to recruit people this time, I’ll buy some ships from Trader Stan and send an army of J0B’s to assist us. Prepare for combat! I wait you at Port Sarim! Prepárate para el combate, ya que pelearas con múltiples enemigos. Ve a Port Sarim con Trader Stan, el dueño de los Charter Ships, y habla con el J-Mod: J-Mod: Everything is ready; I brought the ships and filled them with J0B’s. Player: Why don’t you just teleport me there? J-Mod: Soviet casted a spell to the island, making that no one can teleport there, not even he. That may be because he’s probably already going there! Tell me when you’re ready, but please don’t take too long! Cuando estés listo, dile al J-Mod que estás listo, y un cutscene empezara, donde estás tú en el barco. Player: P-Mod! You survived the fight! P-Mod: It’s always good to have an emergency tablet; I’ve a spare here, would you like it? Player: Yes please/No, thank you. Después de aceptar/rechazar la tableta de teleport a tu casa, saldrá un J0B corriendo hacia ti y el P-Mod. J0B: P-Mod! (Player Name)! We’ve detected Soviet’s fleet, and they’re coming right into our direction!! P-Mod: Okay, tell the J-Mod and the army to prepare for battle. J0B: As you wish. P-Mod: (Player Name), Hope you’re ready to fight, because the J-Mod, me and you will infiltrate inside Soviet’s fleet, with a small group of J0B’s too of course. P-Mod: We’ll make sure Soviet retreat with or without his fleet! Entonces los barcos principales de ambas flotas quedaran casi tocándose, y veras Soviet en el otro barco, quien está rodeado de un Soviet’s Deputy (level 149), el Soviet’s General (level 135) que venciste anteriormente, y muchos Bots (level 138) y SIASC members (level 120). Soviet: So Jagex think they just can create a Bot and hope it may defeat my bots? Selling Mithril Dagger Jagex, Your weakling bots are no match for mine! Prepare to burn with them!! J-Mod: I’m giving you just this change to retre… Antes de que el J-Mod termine de hablar, Soviet gritara “Fire!!!” y todos los Bots (level 138) lanzaran Fire Surge spell contra el barco donde están el J-Mod, P-Mod y tú. Mientras el barco se enciende, los J0B’s se suicidaran tirándose al agua. Soviet: Ha! This happens when someone challenges SIASC! J0B: Sir, what do we do? J-Mod: Save as many as J0B’s you can and take them to Port Sarim in the small boats! J0B: As you wish. J-Mod: P-Mod, (Player Name), Quickly! Jump to Soviet’s ship! Después de saltar al barco de Soviet, el barco donde estabas se quemara completo, con pocos J0B’s sobrevivientes huyendo en pequeños botes, entonces 2 barcos más del J-Mod rodearan y chocaran con el barco principal de Soviet, el cual se quedara inmovilizado por los 2 barcos. De esos 2 barcos, todos los J0B’s que lleven saldrán corriendo a atacar a los Bots de Soviet y a los SIASC members, entonces la batalla comenzara. Soviet atacara al J-Mod con los mismos ataques que los que tenía en Soviet Venganze, solo que le pegara 0’s al J-Mod, mientras contraataca con su Banhammer, aunque también le pega 0’s a Soviet. Mientras, Soviet’s General atacara a al P-Mod (ambos son level 135), solo que la abilidad de pegar hasta 950 del Soviet’s General le permite acabar rápidamente al P-Mod, quien hará teleport al ser vencido. Y el Soviet’s Deputy (level 149) te atacara, este ataca de meele Chaotic Maul o de magia con Fire Surge, también invocara un Adamant Titan, capaz de pegar atreves del Protect from Meele prayer. Ten cuidado, porque cuando el Soviet’s General venza al P-Mod, te atacara! Cuando mates a ambos (Soviet’s Deputy & General), Soviet y el J-Mod dejaran de pelear, viendo que solo se golpeaban 0’s, y porque los J0B’s de los barcos fueron completamente eliminados por los Bots de Soviet. Entonces, sin J0B’s que siguán peleando, un cutscene comenzara: Soviet: Surrender, or you’ll die! J-Mod: Never, retreat!!! Entonces el J-Mod y tú se subirán a los barcos y huirán a la dirección de dónde venían, pero el resto de los barcos que consiguió el J-Mod (3 cargados de J0B’s) se acercaran y los J0B’s adentro atacaran al J-Mod desde los barcos con Slings. J-Mod: What?! How can all of you attack me! Attack Soviet instead!! Soviet: I can control the minds of any type of bots, that’s why you can Sell Mithril Daggers. Player: What do we do?! J-Mod: Throw down to the water! Swim to Tutorial Island! Entonces te tiraras (todavia es el cutscene) al agua, y nadaras en dirección a Tutorial Island fuera de la pantalla. Entonces, para salvar tiempo, el J-Mod estrellara el barco con el de Soviet, y la pantalla se alejara con el J-Mod siendo “piled” por J0B’s, SIASC bots & members y Soviet. Tutorial Island Aparecerás en Tutorial Island, aquí podrás hablar con los instructores (minutos de silencio para recordar los viejos tiempos) para ver pequeñas conversaciones, pero no es necesario para el quest. También podrán usar el bank para recargar comida, pociones y equipamiento, ya que habrá peleas en la isla. Llévate la halberd que usaras para pelear, ya que la ocuparas en esta parte. Si te vas antes de completar esta parte del quest, puedes regresar hablando con el J-Mod en Port Sarim, pero al darle la opción “Talk to” solo se oscurecerá la pantalla y apareceras devuelta en Tutorial Island, sin conversación alguna. Cuando estés listo, baja hacia el piso subterráneo, al oeste del banco. Habla con Vannaka, quien antes era conocido como el Combat Instructor. Vannaka: (Player Name)! What are you doing here? Player: It’s funny I was going to ask the same. Player: Anyway have you seen a black potion like an Overload around here? Vannaka: Oh yes, it looks like an Overload, but it has a very powerful aura around it, if you want it I suppose you can have it, as I have not seen any use for it. Player: Thank you! Cuando te la de, aparecerá el J-Mod con 2 Security Guards por donde está la mina. J-Mod: It’s a relief you alredy have the Gaueko Overload, Soviet is coming right in this direction here! Vannaka: Soviet!!!!! Remember how he murdered all of our friends! We were one of the few left standing! Vannaka: Let him arrive I’ll have my venganze againt him. J-Mod: Please don’t! Not even the Banhammer can damage him. Player: How did you arrive here? I thought no one could teleport here. J-Mod: Secrets my friend, secrets. Soviet llega al lugar acompañado de un ejército gigante de J0B’s y SIASC bots & members. Soviet: No second chances, you die now. Vannaka: Now, you’ll die! Vannaka ataca a Soviet, pero el daño se le regresa aún más fuerte, quedando con muy poca vida restante. Vannaka: No..o…! I…. mu…st…. fi..ght. J-Mod: You won’t! Get out of here. El J-Mod le dara Tele-Other. Soviet: It’s good to remember old times in this island right? It’s a shame I killed all the instructors. Player: You what?!?!? Soviet: Expect that Mage, what a nab, he teleported away. Player: Why you don’t just live us in peace? Soviet: You killed The Bot, why better creation of all of these bots, that’s unforgivable! You’ll die!!! Soviet: Fat Yelp$, all of my army finish them and bring me the last remaining Overload. J-Mod: Last? We have two. Soviet: Look at your backpack, you’ll find nothing. J-Mod: Soviet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soviet hará teleport y en su lugar aparecerá Fat Yelp$ (level 999). El J-Mod y los 2 Security Guards crearan una barrera, pero Fat Yelp$ lograra entrar, y el J-Mod con los guardias no podrán ayudarte porque tienen que mantener la barrera ya que los bots y SIASC members la están atacando. Fat Yelp$ tendrá muchas Coins girando en el aire alrededor de él, por lo que si te acercas a atacarlos de meele, las monedas te noquearán, pegando 100 lifepoints, antes de siquiera pegarle, sin importar la velocidad de tu arma. Durante toda la batalla tendrá activados Protect from Ranged y Protect from Magic prayers, con la única opción de poder atacar siendo las Halberds. Cuando logres hacer el daño que sea por primera vez, la pelea se interrumpirá un poco para que Fat Yelp$ diga: Fat Yelp$: Bah! I forgot about halberds! Fat Yelp$: You’ll die anyway. Después de esto continuara, Fat Yelp$ ataca cambiando de estilos, siendo capaz de pegar hasta 350 en meele, ranged y magic. Atacando de Magic, tendrá un aura en su mano, idéntica al efecto de las auras del Loyalty Reward Shop, cuando veas esto, activa Protect from Magic. En su ataque de Ranged, tendrá una gold bar en la mano, y atacara lanzadote gold bars, cuando veas esto, cambia a Protect from Ranged. Por último, en su ataque de Meele, sacara una bolsa llena de dinero, con la cual te golpeara, pero no se acercara, ya que al ser muy grande tiene el mismo Rank que las halberdiers. Cuando le bajes hasta ½ de la vida, un nuevo ataque se incorporara a Fat Yelp$, en el cual sacara su Coin Launcher (parecida a un Hand Cannon) y lanzara hasta 20 monedas 1 por 1 muy rápido, todas con un max hit de 50 (No quiere decir que siempre pegaran eso), pero no es muy común a comparación con el resto de sus ataques, solo que este no se puede bloquear por medio de prayers, y aunque pueden fallar en golpear, tampoco es muy común, asique procura mantener tu vida a un nivel estable. Cuando estés por vencerlo, se cubrirá totalmente en dinero, y luego desaparecerá. Player: He must have surely teleported away… J-Mod: (Player Name), we can’t hold this any longer! Let me teleport you away! El J-Mod te hará teleport, y apareceras en Falador, poco después aparecerá el J-Mod. Gaueko Overloads Habla con el J-Mod para seguir con el quest. J-Mod: We can’t let this Gaueko Overload pass to Soviet’s hands, please hand it to me. Despues de darle la Gaueko’s Overload, continuara: J-Mod: You’ll need to infiltrate in Soviet’s base again, but there’s another room hided just before the large room with Pkilling bots. You’ll need to summon Gaueko somehow for this. Player: How I’m supposed to do such pr0 thing?? J-Mod: I’m not very sure, but if we can’t, we may have a chance, I’ll put some drops of the Gaueko’s Overloads on my banhammer, this should do something to Soviet! El J-Mod te entregara el banhammer. J-Mod: Try to approach Soviet and use it on him, this should weaken him enough. Dirígete al Game’s Room, y sigue por el pasillo con bots level 3 agresivos, y antes de entrar por la puerta para la habitación con los pkilling bots level 138, busca una pequeña parte de la pared cercas diferente, y mínala, abrirás un corredor a otra habitación. Prepárate, ya que recibirás ataques de Soviet (level Too High!). Cuando entres, habrá muchas cajas (de 2 a 3 arriba), en forma de barrera, con el único punto de avanzar en el centro, donde estará Soviet (level 9002). Tu personaje correrá hasta 1 cuadro antes de pasar las cajas, mientras Soviet permanece más adelante en el centro. Soviet: How did you find me? Anyway, what are you doing here? Wanting to die? Look at this! Soviet cambia su combat level a “Too High!” Soviet: Youjelly? Umustbe Player: We’ll see about that!! El objetivo es usar el banhammer (no se puede equipar) con Soviet, pero saldrán llamar en cuadros aleatorios, mientas al mismo tiempo que avienta bronze throwing knives, peguando hasta 900+, y con mayor rango que el usual. Es recomendable quitar el Auto-Retalite, ya que al intentar atacar a Soviet es muy probable que avances en uno de los fuegos invocados, los cuales te matan de un golpe, sin importan tu lifepoints. Usando el Protect from Ranged solo bloquearas parcialmente el daño (junto con la habilidad de las armaduras de absorber daño) y aumentar tu defensa. Tendrás que esperar múltiples cambias de las posiciones, ya que hay solo pocos cuadros por cambios en los cuales puedes avanzar, a la vez que seguir siendo atacado. Cuando logres llegar a Soviet, comenzara un cutscene. El cual empieza con tu personaje pegándole a Soviet con el banhammer. Soviet; Ha! That didn’t work at all, you should have known it for all the times that Mod tried to hit me with it. Player: This can’t be! Then what effect does the Overload do? Entonces aparecera Gaueko. Quien atacara a Soviet con una Bronze Dagger, bajándole aproximadamente la mitad de la vida, y dejándolo vulnerable. Soviet: Gaueko! What are you doing here?! You’ll ruin my plans! Gaueko: Shut up noob! Gaueko nuevamente atacara a Soviet, quien hará teleport con un ring of life. Gaueko: Come back here coward! We haven’t finished yet! Gaueko hará teleport, y las 4 Gaueko Overloads aparecerán tiradas. Estas no desaparecerán, a menos que las agarres, y si las pierdes, puedes volver a agarrarlas ahí. Cuando hayas agarrado las 4, regresa con el J-Mod, para ver la cutscene final, donde el J-Mod mezclara las 5 Gaueko Overloads en un flask, y lo hará levitar en el aire por un momento. J-Mod: It’s now ready. Optimus has been made successful. Player: Optimus? J-Mod: Yes, it’s a secret proyect, this didn’t destroy any bots, but it should make unable to Soviet to create bots, at least for the time at being, so he wouldn’t dream at all to send more in battle. I warn you thought, his probably haven’t ended, and we may see more of Soviet, but not for the moment… Player: Interesting. J-Mod: Anyway, how did you managed to get the Overloads? Player: Gaueko appeared and started to chase Soviet, then he teleported away, followed by Gaueko! J-Mod: Then Soviet will spend a long time making sure Gaueko is slept again, I’m happy to have you at the service. Let’s talk about rewards. J-Mod: I found these bomb-like balls on one of those bots, I’m sure from on now Soviet made SIASC members and bots to carry them, they can be fired with a cannon, and they’ll explode on a small area, harming everything near them! J-Mod: You can also have my Banhammer, I have lots of them, It’ll prove helpful in battle. Gaueko gave me this lamp in one of the missions against Soviet, but I have no need for it, you can have it. Player: Wow, thanks! J-Mod: Good luck (Player Name) with your adventures, I’m sure we’ll find ourselves in a quest again. Quest Complete!! Rewards -Banhammer -1000 Nuclear Bombs -Gaueko small lamp -Acceso a una nueva habitacion (donde estaba Soviet al final), donde hay SIASC members (level 120) y J0B's controlados por Soviet (leveles variando de 79-115) El Bahammer ofrece 20% en Attack & Strenght, Ranged y Magic, como el Slayer Helmet. Pero su bonus se puede combinar con Full/Slayer Helmet o Void Helm. Se equipa en las 2 manos, expecto a 99 Strenght donde se puede equipar con la derecha nomas. (Sus stats se pondran despues, aceptando sugerencias). Las Nuclear Bombs se pueden lanzar con el Dwarf Multicannon. Cuando le pegan a un enemigo, explotara en un rango de 3x3, dañando todos los enemigos en ese rango si la zona es multi-combat. Se pueden conseguir como drop matando a los Pkilling Bots (level 138), SIASC members (level 120) y J0B's (level 79-115). La Gaueko small lamp te sube un skill a nivel 99 automaticamente, sin importar el level o la exp. Si se usa en un skill con 99, ganaran 10M de exp en el. Trivia -El hecho que Soviet diga "Selling/Sell Mithril Daggers" en algunas ocaciones es una referencia a la frase "smd", usada por Soviet. Category:Soviet's Bot Quest series Categoría:Copyright